Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-125.162.235.94-20120715111016
Hey,, I Very Like FD 1 - 5 ... I'm always watch this movie.. make me scare, Curious At the same time.. so I have a short story that may be made for the Final Destination 6... Check this out.. i make this story 4 month, accualy... : Synopsis: The movie starts 13 years after the accident flight 180, 10 Years after the accident on Route 23, eight years after the accident Roller Coaster McKinley, two years after the accident on the Bridge Lion's Gate, is Hallery Amy White (Katharine McPhee) with her boyfriend Chad Elandez (Justin Chatwin ), Together these two friends, who is also a lovers, Dicky Kirkman (Robert Hoffman) and Luna Ferguson (Riley Steele) who are conducting research trip with some other people using the car to the Museum Denver Art Colorado. However, while they were there, the incident seems not too good for them. As they all are in the museum, a bomb used by the thieves to steal some precious objects in the museum. Then, after the bomb exploded, the state of the museum looks a mess. Everyone ran scattering. Hallery and Chad, as well as a few friends - friends that time they were in the museum's third floor. A man, Glenn Stuart (Aaron Yoo), which is nothing but a colleague Hallery, tried to run to save themselves. however, when he was running, a skull of the dinosaur advertisement fell on him. Then Stevanny Young (Emma Roberts), feeling panic, he tried to sneak into the elevator when it is not think by others that the elevator was there. When he entered the elevator, he had no idea that underneath there was a waiting fire. Lift when it fell down, the fire burned all readily available in the elevator was referred Stevanny. Then, a girl Mona Rupertson (Sarah Polley), currently running to escape with Hallery, Chad and the other members of the retreat, the flag pole pierced his head, when he was running, and his attention was distracted by a man who crushed the skull advertisement which is a lover . flagpole was not accidentally switch sides, while a visitor just nudged him while he was running. Hallery who saw it, became frightened and panicked. He re-run with Chad and now they're scrambling to get down the stairs. A man, Eddie Shine (Evan Ellingson) joined in the fighting ladder into one - the only way to come down. but, unfortunately He accidentally pushed down by a man who accidentally fell and pushed her so she fell to the floor head first position. Elsewhere, Hallery, Chad and other Members of the retreat was on two floors. they have to fight again to get down to the ground floor. Baucherz Sydney (Leighton Meester), who became chairman of the Women's retreat Hallery and Chad. He saw Hallery and Chad that ran down, soon followed. However, when he was running, the roof is made from Glass Museum, was destroyed and became pieces - small pieces of glass and a piece of sharp and large enough to fall on Sydney and splitting his body. Hallery, Chad Dicky and Luna is now located on the ground floor. they must quickly get out of the museum. because the museum could be seen to be destroyed. However, they can not get out of there. for visitors who want to save themselves they are scrambling to get out of the door so make the situation worse. Chad saw a reproach to their feet wear to get out. he told Hallery to break through flawless legs so they can be out of the museum. And Hallery follow the words of Chad and eventually he can get out of the museum. When outside, she immediately pulled by firefighters who already stand out for the worst. Hallery still be able to see Chad and his friends Dick and Luna to remove yourself from the Museum. however, said the fate of others. Museum collapse and kill everything in it. Hallery who saw it shouted hysterically. He ran to the museum, but a firefighter named Daryll Jared (Matt Lanter) Pull Her. But, firefighters did not realize that they both were in addition to The Road .When Hallery and the clerk turned around, a truck carrying wood to the towards them, followed by shouts Hallery. But that is only from Hallery Prominition. He saw many of the same event dreamed. Trying to Panic and he too came out of the Museum. But Chad tried to ban it and hold it. Mona, talkative girl who could not be bothered by this silent Hallery behaviors that interfere with their research program. He tried to push Hallery, but Hallery not want to lose. he joined the hit Mona but can be held by Chad and Dicky. Hallery then carried out by Chad and Dicky. Luna also followed them.Sydney, which they also act as chairman of the museum come out because Sydney has a requirement that all matters related to members must be accompanied by it. Eddie Shine, a man who loved Sydney has also come down because of no retreat Sydney thinks it is not fun. after all, he plans to shoot Sydney. Mona, which was not received the slap of Hallery, trying to get out of the Museum, but he was drawn by Glenn, his girlfriend, but Defense is not strong enough. he's still trying to get out and eventually he could get away. Stevanny, which is a close friend who is quite close to Mona, Mona also joined the chase that followed Glenn ran after Hallery. Eventually they were all under. Mona see Hallery, Chad, Dicky and Jossie will hold up the car and his car from the front. "We're problem is not over Bitch." Mona cried in front of the car Hallery. Annoyed Hallery try and direct down crashing Mona's body. Chad then immediately go down and try to break up their fights. Glenn who saw it also helped directly. When they are separated, Arrived - There was an explosion came from the Museum. the visitors who still resides in Museum scrambled out. Hallery and friends - friends who saw it to be surprised. Then a few minutes later, the firefighters arrived. Hallery who had been stunned at the Museum of the event, now distracted by a clerk who stands beside the road. He saw the officer did not pay attention to steps and then he saw the officer go by car in timber trucks and he did not know it. Hallery tried to save him. He ran towards it and the firefighters pulled her hand. Finally, the officer survived the death line. And what she imagined it would really happen Museum. Museum arrived - arrived fully collapse and kill all who get stuck in it. Figures and characters: • Katharine McPhee as Hallery "White" Amy • Justin Chatwin as Chad Erlandez • Matt Lanter as Daryll Jared • Riley Steele as Luna Ferguzon • Robert Hoffman as Dicky "White" Kirkman • Leighton Meester as Sydney Baucherz • Devon Bostick as Ferdi Shine • Sarah Polley as the Mona Rupertson • Emma Roberts as Young Stevanny • Aaron Yoo as Glenn Stuart I'M SORRY IF THE ENGLISH BAD, CAUSE I'M FROM INDONESIA AND I STILL LEARN ENGLISH.. IF THE PRODUCER OF FD READ THIS.. PLEASE USE THIS FOR FD 6.. I BEG YOU .. I SWEAR THIS IS WILL BE SUCCESS .. :) And I Hope You Use that Cast.. and that name of Them,,